


Поцелуй

by Longways



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love Poems, M/M, Poems, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longways/pseuds/Longways
Summary: Игра — угадай свою половинку по поцелую.Джаред сыграл.





	Поцелуй

Жили два парня, Джаред и Дженсен,  
Оба красавцы, каких поискать.  
Дружили давно, неразлучно и крепко.  
Та дружба была всем под стать.  
На собирушках всё вместе бывали,  
И на охоту, и в лес,  
На шашлыки, на пикник, на рыбалку.  
Врозь — ни за что, наотрез.  
И помогали друг другу нередко,  
И выручали не раз.  
Кто-то заметил однажды так метко —  
Как обрамлённый алмаз. 

Вот как-то раз кто-то праздник устроил,  
Конкурсы там, все дела.  
Забыл я сказать, у того и другого,  
Конечно, девчонка была.  
Так вот, этот конкурс, простые там правила:  
По поцелую узнать  
Девчонку свою, с которой встречаешься,  
Но нельзя её было обнять.  
Возможно, вы знаете, главным условьем  
Должны быть закрыты глаза.  
Джаред-смешинка избран был первым,  
И тут начались чудеса.

Глаза завязали — чтоб всё без обмана.  
Вдруг слышится шепот, что Джей…  
Не может понять он оттуда ни слова,  
Но голос узнал он, ей-ей…  
Подводят его. Губ касаются губы.  
Прошило насквозь. Вот оно!  
Так долго искал, но найти всё не мог он  
То счастье, что богом дано.  
Тот поцелуй был будто из сказки,  
Словно родник испить,  
Пьёшь — не напиться, и хочется ласки,  
И время нельзя торопить.

Но сказка кончается рано иль поздно.  
Срываются маски, и рядом  
Смотрели все как-то уж очень тревожно.  
«Где счастье моё и отрада?..»  
Закончился праздник, расходятся гости,  
А Джареду невтерпёж  
Найти ту, с которою он целовался.  
«Что ж, Джей, поищешь — найдёшь», —  
Парень решил. Поспрошает — расскажут,  
Но все «проглотили язык».  
И Джаред расстроенный был не на шутку,  
Почти уже было бы сник…

Однажды, когда возвращался домой он,  
Услышан был им разговор:  
— Ты должен открыться. Ну сколько же можно?  
Лицо потерял, будто хвор…  
И Джаред выходит. Застыл. Не понять…  
Вздрогнули оба.  
— Дженсен?  
— Прости, у меня сил нет больше скрывать  
Всё то, что известно всем уж.  
Меня целовал ты на той вечеринке,  
Хотел подшутить я, но сам  
Под чары попал, будто был околдован,  
Не верил своим глазам.

Но сердцу поверить мне всё же пришлось,  
Мы столько лет уже дружим,  
И не могу я представить нас врозь,  
А пред чувством был безоружен…  
Я очень боялся тебя потерять,  
Нашей дружбы лишиться разом,  
Подумал: любовь к тебе буду скрывать —   
От тебя не стерпеть мне отказа.  
Но сердце противилось, рвалось к тебе,  
Простишь за молчанье меня?  
Каждое утро как дальний забег,  
Джей, жить не могу без тебя!

Джей подошёл, притянул к себе Джена  
И впился губами в губы.  
Ему всё равно было, если пойдут  
По народу вдруг пересуды.  
Он счастье искал, под рукой оно было —  
Стоило только коснуться.  
Расслабился, как отпустило пружину,  
Надо лишь было проснуться.  
Он любит, любим! Это главным стало,  
Не надо больше искать  
Свою половинку. Он не собирался  
Из рук её выпускать.

______________________  
Написано для Bones


End file.
